Truth About the Bennett's
by Kuriosity Kills the Monster
Summary: Who said spirit's could have all the fun. Meet the Bennett's, the family is more than meets the eye. Especially when the two oldest of the children get thrown into a whole new set of events. And when two new threats arrive, will the Chloe and Jamie rise? Will they be the Last Light's? (No ships yet)
"Chloe!" Jamie yelled before jumping up into the arms of a gangly tall teenage girl. The girl, known as Chloe, stumbled back as she caught the brown eyed boy and spun in around, giggling before setting him down.

"Jamie! Oh I missed you so much!" Chloe sighed as she ruffled up Jamie's brown hair. Chloe looked nothing like her siblings. Okay, scratch that, they all have the same nose and same dimple that appears in the left corner of their mouth when they smile.

Chloe was rather tall, and slim, with long light strawberry blonde hair, held back by a grey, stretchy head band. Her right eye was a bright green, and her left eye was a hot pink. Both hidden under big red glasses. Chloe wore a thin, long dark blue coat that fitted over a high collard light purple dress that went down to her thighs to meet her pink and beige striped stockings. Strangely, she wore brown socks that went up to her mid calves, with brown buckle shoes. There was a grey bag slung over her shoulder, with bright flowers dotting the front.

All in all, she looked like a "normal" quirky and eccentric 16 year old girl.

"CeeCee! CeeCee! Spin! Spin!" Sophie, Jamie and Chloe's younger, blonde and green eyed sister, cheered as she ran forward and grabbed Chloe's legs.

Chloe giggled some more as she lifted the young girl in the air and spun her around as well. "Aw, Sophie!" Chloe laughed as she set the girl down and kissed Sophie's head, "I missed you too!"

Chloe then accepted her mother's hug, smiling as she breathed in the smell of old leather books and ginger. Matilda Bennet was a sweet, kind woman, with short brown hair and wide green eyes, and was a head shorter than her daughter. She's always been a source of inspiration for Chloe, the teen practically looked up to her. The woman was dressed more for the day, rather than the late night, unlike her two youngest, who were dressed in their pj's. Matilda, on the other hand, wore a green knit dress, and a brown blazer.

"Welcome home baby," Matilda whispered softly into Chloe's ear before releasing the girl to the mercy of her younger siblings.

* * *

"...and you should've seen the professor's face, she looked like and wanted to strangle me!" Chloe exclaimed as she told a story about her experience in France. Jamie listened diligently as he snuggled deeper into the covers of his blanket.

Chloe had left last school year and stayed for most of the new school year before she got home sick and decided to come home.

"Your school stories are fun and all, but I want to hear about the magical stuff! Did you find anything strange?" Jamie asked. At that, Chloe stiffened.

"What magic stuff?" Chloe asked.

Jamie, oblivious to the tense atmosphere answered with excitement in his eyes. "I've been reading this new book, it's about different myths and legends around the world! Did you see any in France?"

 _Chloe relaxed and smiled, "Oh that_ magic... hmm. Well, ah, never mind, you don't want to hear about it."

"Yes I do! Please Chloe!" Jamie asked.

"Oh, fine," Chloe laughed. "So, it was the third school quarter, and I was hanging out in the campus gardens when I noticed a wispy figure moved in the distance. Naturally, my Bennett curiosity kicked in and I followed it into the woods. Turns out, it was a matagot, a French cat spirit. And boy, this one wasn't nice. No, no offerings of a plump chicken, or amount of kind words would sway the darn thing. But, I already followed it deep into the woods, I was curious as to where it could possibly lead me. As it turns out, it was a towering cliff, with a watery, rocky grave at the bottom, and, before I could decide that I'd have enough, the ledge broke, and the last thing I saw before I plummeted was the stupid cat spirit looking at me." She paused when Jamie gasped in shock, "But, luckily, there was a branch that I was able to grab a hold of. Unfortunately, the force of the fall, plus the abrupt stop, caused my shoulder to slam into the side. I cut my shoulder open, and ruined my blouse, but, I made it back to campus alive."

"Wow," Jamie yawned, his eyes drooping.

"Yep, I still have the scar to."

"Can I see it?" Jamie asked.

Chloe shifted closer and pulled down her jacket to show the scarred skin. Five criss crossed white lines made themselves known on her shoulder.

"Were you scared?" Jamie questioned.

Chloe's eyes widened dramatically, "Terrified," she answered. "But it's not about whether or not you're afraid Jamie, it's about if you can still take action, even when you're scared."

Jamie opened his mouth to ask more questions, but another yawn escaped, and soon, he slowly drifted to sleep. Chloe smiled and kissed her little brother on the forehead. "Night Jamie."

Chloe exited the room and sighed in slight relief once the door was closed.

"We all missed you," a voice sounded. Chloe jumped and turned to see her mom at the end of the hallway, the both of them now wearing simple cotton pajamas.

Chloe nodded, "And I missed you guys too."

"So why do you plan on doing it?"

"Cause it's my mom. It's who I am!" Chloe exclaimed silently. "Mom, we had this argument before I left, let's not have it again."

"What's wrong with living this way?"

"Nothing!" Chloe whisper yelled. "Nothing's wrong with it, it's just not me." Cleo sighed. "I'm going to bed... Night."

* * *

300 years ago...

 _Darkness._

 _That was the first thing he remembered._

A young boy broke through the surface of an icy pond, the water dared not cling to the winter child and try to claim him, for they were in fear of defying such a force, as the moon.

The moon.

The first thing he saw that wiped away all of his fears, all of the darkness, was the moon. And when the moon actually chased the darkness away, he found himself at peace, he wasn't scared anymore.

The boy's bright blue eyes were wide as he gasped for air and looked around. His white hair the color of snow, and his pale skin paled by the dark brown cloak and leggings he wore. His feet touched the iced pond. The hole that he emerged from was closed and left no evidence that it was ever cracked. Beautiful trails of frost spread out whenever his bare feet made contact with the ice, making swirls and patterns that fascinated the teen.

" _Jack Frost,"_ a voice whispered. The teen's head snapped up towards the moon, his eyebrows furrowed.

"W-what?"

" _Your name is Jack Frost."_ The moon whispered.

And it didn't say anything else.

Jack walked forward, his legs shaky, as if this was the first time he's ever walked before, and in a way, it was. His steps were halted by the uncomfortable feeling of wood under his feet. He looked down to see a long stick, curved like a shepherd's crook. Jack picked it up and nearly dropped it when the frost patterns appeared on his new possession. Cautiously, Jack tapped the staff to the ground and watched as frost flowed from it, spreading the pattern further than his feet and hands did on their own.

A childlike wonder sparked in his eyes as he laughed, excitedly tapping each tree he passed with the staff. It was the first time Jack ever felt this emotion since he woke, fun. Happiness, it was a beautiful feeling. He ran back onto the ice, slipping a little at first before Jack began to glide across the ice like a seasoned skater. Twirling and touching his staff to the ground, he left a beautiful frost trail in his wake.

Fun was nearly brought to an end though, when Jack found himself unable to stop as he neared the snow cover banks at top speed. Moments before impact, the wind grabbed the child and polled him up in the air. Her near silent giggles surrounding Jack as he touched the starry night sky.

The wind decided it wanted to toy with Jack, and playfully dropped him out of the air. The boy, not expecting it, momentarily let go of his staff, and his connection to the wind, and fell through the trees before the staff was safely back in his hands, and lessened the fall onto the last low branch. Jack chuckled, and stood up, looking in the distance he saw all of the lights. And his new mind somehow knew that lights meant a town, and a town mean people.

All too eager, Jack jumped from the branches and into the winds embrace. He soared through the sky, albeit, in a clumsy matter, and took off towards the settlement.

His landing was anything but spectacular, and strangely enough, it didn't attract the attention of villagers that walked among him. Ignoring the strange behavior, he went into town, smiling and greeting people, unaware that they were seemingly ignoring him.

No, the winter child just smiled and said hello to every person he passed till he came to a group of children, playing in the snow. Jack knelt down to speak with an approaching boy, "Oh, uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?"

The sentence just barely left his lips before the boy ran through him. There was an intense feeling that went through him afterwards. Like someone had just knocked the breath out of him, and then filled his lungs with a hot, thick fluid. His head pounded for a few moments before the feeling faded all together. Leaving a ghostly remnant of the pain. Jack clutched his chest, gasping as he waited for the pain to fade completely.

No such luck.

Man after man, woman after woman, and child after child, people walked through Jack, ignoring his pained yelps, or his cries of torture, ignoring the boy who now laid crumpled in the snow, just waiting until the cold winter caused people to go inside their homes. Giving Jack a chance to finally catch his breath and tear off into the woods.

The moon never told him what happened, who he truly was, what he was supposed to do. He may never know what he was meant to be.

But that, was a long... long time ago.

 **And that's the end of chap 1 of my first fanfiction.**

 **Um... so I was thinking on one random day, what if there was more depth to Jamie's family, and then, I started thinking what would it be like if he had a quirky older sister, and this was the outcome. More to come, and all that...**

 **SO yeah.**

 **Peace xXOUTXx**

 **-Killer Kuriosity.**


End file.
